As lighting becomes more efficient as evidenced, for instance, by the introduction of LED technology into homes and businesses, other forms of lighting technology are being left behind. For instance, incandescent light lamps as they exist today, are being legislated out of existence because of their energy inefficiency. As a result, the fixtures for use with old technology lamps that are less energy efficient than new technology lamps may not be able to fit the new technology lamps therein. Fluorescent lamps in particular need new fixtures to fit their narrower profiles and electronic ballasts.